memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Day of Honor (episode)
B'Elanna deals with her conflicting Klingon and human heritage. The Caatati, a race of homeless aliens, ask for Voyager's help. Summary Seven of Nine begins to become restless and lonely in her alcove. She asks Chakotay for a duty assignment, and is assigned to Main Engineering, despite B'Elanna Torres's protests. Meanwhile, Captain Janeway greets a member of the Caatati, on one of their few remaining ships. He tries to get the crew of Voyager to part with more supplies than they can spare, but gladly takes what they offer him. On his way back to his ship, he spots Seven in the corridor, and violently tries to attack her, because she was Borg. B'Elanna is worried about her Day of Honor, which she has decided to skip this year. She decides to go to the holodeck to re-create the ceremony, but is not committed to the process, gets into a fight with the holographic Klingons, and leaves quickly. Tom Paris tries to help her with her feelings towards the ceremony, and also towards working with Seven in Engineering, but she is angry with him and he leaves. Later on, Neelix gives her some advice while eating in the mess hall and volunteers to become her "safety valve" for her anger. In Engineering, Seven and B'Elanna are trying to create a transwarp conduit, using the deflector dish, but their attempt fails and the warp core goes critical. The only way to save the ship is to dump the warp core whilst they're still at warp, stranding them millions of miles away from the core. Tom and B'Elanna, still icy from their previous discussion, are assigned to go back in a shuttlecraft to search for the core. Enroute, they discuss the ceremony. As they approach the core, they discover a Caatati ship attempting to take it, as salvage. After a brief altercation, the Caatati ship overpowers the shuttlecraft, leaving B'Elanna and Tom hanging in space in EV suits. Without warp power, and the impulse engines still not online after the failed attempt to open a transwarp conduit, the crew know nothing about the shuttlecraft's fate. With the impulse engines only an hour away from complete repair, an armada of Caatati ships arrive, to put more pressure on the Captain to give them everything they have, acting out of desperation. Without much choice, Janeway almost decides to give them what they want, but Seven remebers how to create a Thorium generator, which will give the Caatati all the energy they need to power their ship's systems. Still hanging in space together, an ion storm passes through them, disrupting Tom's systems, and causing his oxygen supply to become compromised. He shares air with B'Elanna, but her supply has also been cut, to only half an hour. They discuss important feelings about each other, how they'd become attracted to each other, and B'Elanna declares her love for him. Just as they're about to pass out, Voyager arrives and rescues them. Background Information *The four part series of novels also entitled Day of Honor was also released at about this time. *The episode also shows for the first time a warp core ejected from a Federation starship. This may have been influenced by Star Trek: Insurrection that didn't quite show the Enterprise-E eject its warp core. *This episode is the first appearance of the EV suits on Voyager that were previously used in Star Trek: First Contact. If you look carefully, you can notice that in every episode of Voyager that features these suits, no more than three are shown on screen at once, as that was how many were used in First Contact. *Robert Picardo (The Doctor) does not appear in this episode. Links and References Guest Stars *Alexander Enberg as Vorik *Alan Altshuld as Lumas *Michael A. Krawic as Rahmin *Kevin P. Stillwell as Moklor References Acoustic inverter; Borg Collective; Caatati ship; Cochrane; ''Intrepid'' class; Susan Nicoletti; Rokeg blood pie; Sonic shower; type-9 shuttlecraft; warp core ejection system; Category:VOY episodes de:Tag der Ehre (Episode) nl:Day of Honor (aflevering)